


Twice Shy

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Role Reversal, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Leave it to Robb to do the same thing twice, in two completely different ways.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Robb eats him out, they're just back from a party with some of Theon's friends, few of whom he actually knows that well, and they're both kind of drunk. Robb's a bit of a clingy drunk, though if he's being honest (which he only is when he's wasted), Theon is too, so they're giggling messes making out in the backseat of their Uber on the way home, and it's a bloody relief to get back to their flat. Robb has him pinned up against the door, which is nice because that means it's not Theon's responsibility to keep them upright. He moans as Robb rubs himself against his thigh, but Robb's careful to avoid going anywhere near Theon's own dick, now feeling very constrained in his ridiculous designer jeans.

Theon scoffs as Robb sucks an elaborate hickey onto his neck. “No need to be shy, love,” he says, trying to angle his hips towards Robb's and failing miserably, “you're no blushing virgin; I know you know your way around a cock.”

Robb groans and suddenly grabs Theon's hips, pushing him back, pinning him tighter against the door. Theon jumps, or he would if he could move, surprised. “You says I'm being shy?” says Robb, smirking. “You know, I haven't quite forgiven you.”

Theon worries for a second, but from the look on Robb's face, he doesn't think he's in real trouble. Robb's always been an open book; he can tell when he's in _real_ trouble. He grins. “What have I done now then?”

“You flirted,” Robb says, and then he bites Theon's neck. Theon gasps. “All through the party. With every girl who walked by.”

Theon wants to reach out and give Robb's dick a reassuring squeeze, but moving is a bit tricky right now. “Come on baby, you know me. It's not like that.” His voice goes breathy as Robb thoroughly marks his skin. “That's just how I talk to girls.” Too many years of doggedly insisting on his heterosexuality, he's afraid, and he's not yet broken the habit. They've only been officially together for a couple of months after all.

“Aye,” says Robb, “I know you're a little slut.” Theon moans desperately at the sound of Robb calling him that, and his cock tries to jump in his jeans, but it's as pinned down as he is. It's not the first time Robb's said it, but he's still not quite used to it, still tends to worry. _You know I don't really think of you like that, right?_ he always has to insist. _Yeah, duh, that's what makes it hot,_ Theon answers. “But still.”

Robb never completes that sentence, but he does start dragging Theon towards the bedroom, which is probably better. Luckily, their flat is pretty small, so that doesn't take long. Theon gets pushed down onto the bed with a thud, and he grins and spreads his legs as he watches Robb start to strip in front of him. “So is this my punishment?” he asks. “Getting fucked like the cheap whore I am?”

“I'm thinking about it,” Robb shrugs faux-casually as he steps out of his much looser, much cheaper jeans, and almost tears his button-down trying to pull it off like a t-shirt. _Idiot,_ Theon thinks fondly.

He laughs. “Might be easier if you took my clothes off.”

Speaking of which, it's a bit of a struggle not to drool as Robb's body is exposed to him, all those muscles from all those sports he plays, his broad chest with just a little bit of red hair across it, the narrow vee of his hips, his perfect little arse that some Italian bloke should make a sculpture of or something, and of course his _cock_ , thick and long and all for him, all for Theon. He licks his lips and shares shamelessly. Sometimes he still has to remind himself he's allowed to look; he doesn't have to avert his eyes and get angry and desperately try and convince himself he's not gay anymore. Which is good, because he has no idea how he coped spending so many years not looking at _this_.

“Maybe,” says Robb is he slots that amazing naked body over Theon's, and Theon groans arching underneath him, not quite managing to make contact. “Or I could do the easy thing. Fuck your throat. Come all over your face. Leave you to your own devices.”

Theon moans dramatically and thrusts rubbing himself against Robb's thigh. Shit, that fantasy is hot as _fuck_ , but at the same time he kind of hopes Robb won't do it because he'd like his boyfriend to make him come, thank you very much.

“Did I say you could do that?” Robb asks. Theon groans.

“You never said I couldn't.”

Robb chuckles and shakes his head. “You're a little brat.”

“I'm _older_ than you.”

Robb just laughs again, and then he starts trying to actually undo Theon's zip, which is good. His cock definitely approves. “Legs in the air,” Robb orders once his fly is open, and Theon obeys, letting Robb roughly tug his jeans down (or up, technically) to his knees, and his briefs after. Once that's done, Theon tries to put his legs back down, but Robb grabs his thighs and squeezes them hard enough to bruise. “No. Stay like that.”

Theon's not sure he gets it, but he's drunk and horny enough to go along with it anyway. He lies there, half-naked and half-bent in two, totally under Robb's thrall. Then Robb goes and disappears on him.

“Robb!” Theon whines, for a moment unable to place where he's gone, but then he feels a hot wet tongue lick up in the inside of his thigh. He gasps and groans. “ _Shit_.” His cock twitches and leaks at the promise of having Robb's hot mouth so close, but he figures given the mood Robb's in, it'll take some serious begging before he gets a mouth around his cock.

Robb hums contently as he slowly takes Theon's ballsack into his mouth, giving slow, lazy sucks as if he has all the time in the world. Theon squirms underneath him, decidedly more impatient. “Fuck, Robb,” he moans. Right, he's going to end up begging anyway, little point holding onto his pride. “Fuck, Robb, _please_.”

He chuckles again, which makes Theon gasp and thump his hand against the bedspread, now Robb's got his sweet red mouth all over his skin. Robb moves, and Theon groans, arching his back just in case Robb somehow missed that his cock is leaking like a firehose, but then Robb moves – _down_.

“Robb!” Theon gasps as he feels Robb's tongue slide in between his cheeks, pushing at his hole. It's not like he doesn't know what Robb's doing, he's seen this in all sorts of porn, and even been with a few girls kinky enough to try it – but he didn't think Robb ever would; Robb's too responsible, he'd be too worried about infection. “Oh, oh shit,” he mumbles as Robb laps and sucks at him, getting braver as Theon trembles under the attention. It's not like he's _complaining_. “Fuck, Robb, keep go– more, fuck, go deeper in me, shit–”

Theon cries out when Robb's tongue really does push through his ring of muscle, and his hand automatically flies down to get a handle on his cock. Robb growls and catches him, pins his wrist to the bed. “No,” he says, pulling back from Theon's arse enough to look up and meet his eye. “You get what I give you. Nothing else.”

Theon whines, but he's desperate enough he nods and goes along with it. Robb gives him a grin, somehow sweet and boyish and innocent even now, and shit, how is Theon meant to resist? Robb gets back to work, sliding his tongue right in to fuck Theon with it, and Theon just gasps and throws his head back, letting Robb do what he will with him.

Robb is fucking _good_ at this, enough to make him worry the boy might have more experience than he would have expected, though he can't think of who Robb would have been having experiences with. He can't think of much really, not with Robb's tongue ruthless inside his walls, licking and sucking and making Theon wail like an alleycat. They're probably going to be getting more dirty looks from the neighbours tomorrow. “Robb, Robb, Robb,” Theon moans as he squirms beneath Robb's mouth, chanting like it's a fucking prayer, then Robb goes and fucking hums inside him and Theon cries out as he goes and comes without anybody touching his cock.

A bit of it gets in Robb's hair, but luckily he comes hard enough that most of it flies up in an arch and makes a mess of his chest instead. Except then Theon remembers he's still mostly dressed, and he's ruined his shirt. He pouts. “I liked this shirt.”

Robb laughs as he pulls away from Theon's arse, licking his red, swollen lips. “I'll buy you a new one,” he promises.

Theon rolls his eyes. “Don't try and play sugar daddy with me kid,” he says, but that doesn't mean he's refusing. He likes new things. Robb laughs again, and Theon sighs. “Well, that was unexpected–”

But then Robb kisses him, wet and dirty, cutting him off. Theon moans and his softening cock twitches at the strange taste of his own arse filling his mouth.

“Not done with you yet,” Robb murmurs against his lips, and Theon thinks _oh. Should've seen that coming._

Later, once he's had Robb's cock plunged deep in his arse too, which is much more what he was expecting to begin with, and been forced through another orgasm with Robb fingering him while he's full of Robb's come, Robb insists on cuddling the shit out of him. Robb's real clingy after sex, and Theon sometimes teases him for being such a girl about it, but secretly Robb is as great at the post-sex cuddle as he is at everything else, so Theon doesn't actually mind.

“You alright?” Robb asks as he presses gentle kisses against Theon's shoulder. Theon tries not to laugh. That's his boy, always so concerned.

“Yeah. I feel great,” he grins. “ _You_ were great.”

He can feel Robb's blush, bless. “Thanks,” he mumbles. “I was afraid I might have gone too far.”

Theon laughs. “That's because you underestimate me Stark. C'mon, I'm a big tough boy. I can handle it.”

“I know, I just...” Robb trails off and sighs.

Theon decides not to push. “Though to be fair, you've hardly taught me better than to stop flirting,” he muses.

Behind him, Robb shrugs. “The flirtiness is part of you. I'd be sad if you changed.”

Poor little Robb, so earnest. Theon grins. “That, and you need some excuse to go all caveman-possessive, huh?” he asks. “My little golden boy's an animal in the sack.”

Robb chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah, something like that.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Robb eats him out, they're less drunk than the first, though still not entirely sober. They're just back from one of those fancy business functions for Robb's dad's company, which Theon always sticks out like a sore thumb at, and if he were five years younger that'd probably get him caught with a girl or drugs or both in the bathrooms – but he's learned to behave himself by now, because Robb needs him. Robb blends in perfectly at those things, but he doesn't enjoy them. It's kind of sad. Robb plays the little heir brilliantly, but you can just tell, it fucking exhausts him. Robb's parents are always trying to throw him a lifeline if the questions and expectations from all their associates get too much, but Robb's always reluctant to take it. They want him to explore his options, decide whether taking over the family business is really what he wants from life, but Robb feels a sense of duty. He wouldn't be Robb if he didn't.

Robb isn't very clingy on the way back, but he does take hold of Theon's hand and then just not let go. Theon allows it, and decides against talking, instead just burrowing his head against Robb's shoulder.

When they get home, then go immediately to the bedroom and Theon watches as Robb undoes his tie, sighing like he's unlacing a corset. Theon frowns. “Mate? You alright?”

“Hmm?” Robb asks. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm just... tired.”

Theon nods. In truth, he's not very good at this whole making-Robb-feel-better thing. The whole feelings thing has never been his forte. He likes to play to his strength. So he smiles wickedly. “How tired?” he asks. Robb looks puzzled. “Too tired?”

Slowly, Robb breaks into a grin, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. “Theon,” he says, mock-admonishing, but it's not very convincing. Theon grins ands struts over for a kiss.

“Shh baby. Let me take care of it.” He wraps his arms loosely around Robb's neck, and leans in for said kiss. However, just before he reaches, Robb pushes him back. Theon frowns.

“Theon – do you mind if I–?” Robb chews his lips nervously. Hell's he so worried about? “Can you just–?” _What?_ Theon thinks. Then Robb suddenly drops to his knees in front of him.

Theon blinks, surprised. Well. That didn't go where he was expecting. Still, if Robb's offering. “Er, yeah, sure,” he says awkwardly, and it's weird just how _grateful_ Robb looks, kneeling and staring up at him with those pretty baby blues. Theon hisses when Robb starts yanking at his zip, and he's not even hard yet, jesus. “Fuck. You know, I usually get a bit of foreplay.”

Robb stops. “Sorry,” he says and starts staring down at the floor. Theon sighs deeply.

“Oh – don't be like that,” he says, gently guiding Robb's face back up to look at him again. “If you wanna suck my cock mate, like, I'm hardly going to complain. Just surprised was all.”

Robb doesn't look entirely convinced, so Theon rolls his eyes and then undoes his own zip, as if that'll prove something. “There you go,” he mutters as he shoves his jeans down to his thighs, and they're too tight to fall neatly to the floor, so this could get uncomfortable, but as long as the important bits of him are free.

Once Theon gets his briefs down as well, Robb bites his lip and leans in, delicately pressing just the tip of his tongue to the slit of Theon's cock. Theon groans as the blood goes rushing south, while Robb gingerly traces along the length of him, his own cock looking decidedly firm in his nice slacks. That gets Theon decidedly half-hard, and when Robb takes the head of him between his lips, there might just be a sigh of relief.

Theon groans as Robb starts to actually suck him, only the head, he's still waiting for Theon's cock to fill out properly, but it's enough to make Theon wind his fingers through Robb's hair. “Fuck, Robb,” he groans. He doesn't push his boyfriend forward, he's happy to let Robb take this at his own pace, but he does run his fingers through Robb's soft curls liberally. Boy has pretty hair. “That feels good.”

Robb lets out a little moan himself, that sets Theon shivering and has him almost completely hard now. The harder he gets the more of him Robb can take in, sliding his lips down the length and sucking gently, staring up at Theon like – like – fuck, Theon doesn't even know what. It's hardly the first time Robb has sucked his cock, but it's the first time he's done it and looked so – he can't think of the word.

“Robb,” he moans as Robb starts to bob his head slowly, not taking more than half his length. “Ah...” In these stupid tight jeans, Theon can't spread his legs wide enough to give Robb as much room as he should, but he is trying. “Fuck, yeah baby, just like that.”

A little noise and Robb starts moving down further, a little faster too. Theon gasps and accidentally yanks at Robb's hair, trying not to thrust. “Er. Sorry babe.” He pats Robb's head like you would a dog you kicked by mistake, and Robb doesn't even try to say anything, he just hums around Theon's cock and bobs his head faster.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Theon hisses, definitely completely hard now, before Robb pulls off him with a pop and starts sucking along the length of him, with wet, obscene kisses that make Theon weak at the knees. “I'm trying not to give you a facefucking here, but you're not making it easy for me.”

Robb doesn't answer that, but he does whine, and before he knows it Theon has Robb's lips wrapped around his dick again, taking him even deeper, and now he has Robb's hand around the base of him too, squeezing his length and rubbing his balls as best he can.

Theon blinks. He feels like he's missed something. Slowly, it's starting to dawn on him what's going on, Robb being so eager to suck his cock and whimpering his way through it. Slowly, he tightens his hand in Robb's hair. “Or,” he pushes, “is that what you want?”

He barely keeps the boy there a second before he lets go, not willing to push it in case he's got the wrong end of the stick, and Robb will kill him if he crosses the line. Robb gags just the tiniest bit, but once he's free again he's bobbing his head just as eager as ever, finally closing his eyes. Theon grins. “That _is_ what you want, isn't it? You want me to stick my cock down your throat?”

Robb moans around the length of him. Well this is a turn-up. Theon had just about talked himself into being alright with being the sub between the two of them, and then Robb goes and upends him.

Robb pulls off and looks up to meet Theon's eye again, biting his lip and blushing, and it's infuriatingly adorable. “Yeah,” he admits.

Theon can't stop grinning. “Open.”

Robb opens his mouth obscenely, red lips wet and swollen, and Theon doesn't hesitate before thrusting right in. He won't push too far if they've not properly planned this or anything, because Robb might kill him if he does, but like, he knows what he'd be wanting if he'd dropped to his knees and all but begged to suck Robb's cock. “There you go, sweetheart,” he murmurs, stroking Robb's hair again and pushing him down until he really gags on that cock.

Theon indulges a few seconds before he lets Robb get back to properly sucking, hard and fast and fucking _greedy._ The boy has a hand between his legs kneading himself through his trousers, and Theon should probably put a stop to that but Robb looks too sweet, shivering in pleasure with his eyes closed and his mouth taking Theon almost to the root. He looks _obscene._ “Fuck, yeah, take it baby,” he says, pushing Robb down until he gags again. “Take it all the way, you little slut.”

Names. Theon says it before he thinks, and then starts worrying. He fucking loves being called names, and he suspects Robb might well like it too, but he's not sure he wants to deal if he's wrong. Robb just makes a choked noise and then keeps sucking, but still, Theon has to ask. How does he do that without spoiling the mood?

“Robb?” he pulls Robb up and off his dick, which frankly is an act of fucking Christ-like sacrifice, especially when Robb goes and whimpers at him like he hates pulling pulled away from that cock. “Do you like that? Do you want to be my cocksucking whore?”

Hey, he's trying. Anyway, Robb doesn't seem to mind; his eyes slide closed and he nods desperately, mouth hanging open like he's trying to catch Theon's cock between his lips. “Yes. God,” he mutters, squeezing himself through his breeches. “God, I want to be your fucking whore.”

Well, that settles the name thing. Theon grins and takes himself in hand, tracing his length across Robb's lips – okay, maybe now he's teasing. Still, Robb is red and panting, and eager as he is Theon doesn't want to actually choke him. Alright, maybe they can explore a bit wider. If Robb is so willing to be his whore, and there are other things Robb has done for him...

Theon pulls his hair again. “Robb. This way.”

Robb blinks in surprise, but Theon just hopes he's horny enough not to note how awkwardly he waddles over to the bed, his jeans seriously constricting his thighs. He sits down and finally gets the stupid things off, kicking them across the room. “Here, baby,” he calls, spreading his legs to make room for Robb, and Robb bites his lip and follows, on his knees the entire time. Fucking _hell_.

“Good boy,” Theon cooes as he winds his hand back through Robb's hair, and Robb leans into the touch. “Now come suck my balls, slut.”

Robb moans aloud and leans in eager as anything, pressing his lips over Theon's swollen sack and sucking so hard he makes obscene slurping noises. Fuck. Theon has to pull his cock up and out of the way, which inevitably leads to him desperately jerking off while Robb goes crazy beneath. If Robb likes doing it this way that much, Theon almost feels bad they haven't done it earlier. Still, no time like the present.

With his free hand, he pushes Robb back again. “Robb, if I asked you to eat my arse right now – what would you say?”

After all, Theon knows he doesn't mind the act itself. In theory, there's not reason for him to protest. And indeed he doesn't; he doesn't _say_ anything, but his eyes go wide and he immediately starts nosing underneath, licking Theon's taint, trying to get to his hole. Theon lets out a laughing moan, or maybe a moaning laugh, it's hard to tell. “Oh, good boy,” he says and then leans back, giving Robb the access he clearly craves. Yeah, this was a great idea.

Robb's not one to waste time either, he plasters his mouth over Theon's entrance and then just _sucks_. “Oh fuck,” Theon moans, spreading his legs wider. He kept meaning to ask Robb to do this against since last time, but didn't quite get around to it; now, he wonders how he could have gone without. Robb is so fucking good with his mouth. Theon hisses and arches toward him, striping his cock frantically above Robb's face.

If he'd planned this properly, he might have cleaned up a bit before hand, but Robb was alright when he ate Theon out without warning last time and he really doesn't seem to be complaining. Theon doesn't want to disappoint him. “Shit,” he hisses and tightens his hand in Robb's hair, pulling him closer and making him moan. “Fuck, yeah, that feels good. Feels good, doesn't it baby?” Robb rubs himself through his trousers faster. “Oh god. Get your tongue in there, you dirty slut, shit.”

Robb groans and starts pushing at Theon's hole with his tongue, makes it obscenely wet as he breaches the muscle, and then as he pushes in he gasps like he fucking loves the taste. He's staring up at Theon with those big blue eyes again - reverent. The word is fucking  _reverent._  “Oh fuck,” Theon moans as he feels Robb's tongue inside him, almost as good as his cock, and he ruts against Robb's mouth shamelessly. “Yeah, that's it baby. You love that, don't you? Love eating my arse like a little whore? Fuck, you filthy little thing. If your pa–”

Theon cuts himself off midsentence. _Shit._ But yet again defying his expectations, Robb doesn't immediately pull away and freak out. Instead, he moans and just sticks his tongue in deeper, thrusting back and forth, fucking Theon with his mouth like he can't get enough. _Interesting._ Probably better explored later though. “Fuck, you _do_ love it, don't you? Can't get enough. Someday, baby, I'll fuck your arse and then make you clean yourself off my dick with your mouth, shit–”

And then Robb suddenly cries out, still mouthing at Theon's hole desperately. Theon doesn't get it until he looks down, sees Robb's hand still around his cock while it twitches and pulses in his trousers, and Robb's whole body shakes through it – he's coming. Fuck, Robb Stark is coming in his pants like a teenage boy with his tongue up Theon's arse, and that thought has _Theon_ coming too, hard and fast and without warning, a bit of it landing on his shirt but mostly he just makes a mess of Robb's hair, which he should feel guilty about but _fuck_.

It takes a few moments before Robb realises they're finished, slides his tongue out of Theon's arse with a heavy sigh. He leans his head against Theon's thigh, and Theon pets him a few seconds, letting him get his breath back. Still, Theon's never exactly been known for his patience. “Come on. Up here, baby.”

Robb lets Theon pull him up onto the bed, and once he does Theon pulls him into his lap, kissing him deeply. Robb makes a noise of surprise, but quickly gives in, letting Theon's tongue claim his mouth and seek out his own strange taste.

Once they part, Theon grins, and Robb sighs. “You could have let me go wash my mouth out,” he says.

Theon shrugs. “I'm impatient. And have a bit of a guilt complex.” Robb laughs at that. “So are you feeling better?”

“...Yeah,” says Robb. “I mean, it's not like I was feeling horrible. Just a bit stressed. And how did you know how I was feeling anyway?”

“Because I could see you?”

Robb blushes. “Alright,” he says. “But, you know... thank you.” He blushes deeper.

“Seriously: any time,” Theon says, waggling his eyebrows. Robb rolls his eyes. “Feel free to throw ideas out. Otherwise, I'm left with my ass-to-mouth concept–”

“Theon!” Robb cries, slapping his shoulder. Theon gives him his most shit-eating grin (no pun intended). “I – we can talk about that. Later.” Theon shrugs. Fine with him. A nap is starting to sound good at this point anyway. “First of all, I should take a shower before your come dries in my hair.”

“Sorry,” says Theon, deliberately sounding not the least bit apologetic. “Still, might wanna make it quick, before I get tempted and join you. That's what I think they call a vicious circle.”

Robb chuckles and pecks him on the lips. “Don't you go tempting me,” he mutters. “And, seriously – thank you. I thought I might have... surprised you.”

Theon shrugs. “I mean, maybe, but not in a bad way. Besides, you love rimming. It's nice when a switch has something to hold on to.”

Robb blushes again. “What, other than your little golden boy being a freak in the sheets?”

“Well. Something like that.”

 


End file.
